Connor Kenway One Shots
by SailorNorthStar05
Summary: One shots of one of my favorite Assassin, Connor Kenway. If anyone wants a one shot make a request and I'll work my magic but I do have a few rules. 1. Please tell me what you want. DON'T just say 'surprise me'. 2. If you want a lemon one shot please DO NOT ask for it to be too graphic, rape or bondage. 3. Please be patient with me if you don't get your one shot right away.


**Come Home Soon (Connor + Reader)**

Y/N's POV:

I sat by the window looking out waiting for my love to come home, Connor and I basically grow up together my family lived near by their land but they were nice to the Native Americans especially to his people who saved my life.

When I was 4 years I got sick and almost died Connor's mother had my father take me to their tribe and they helped me get better Connor stayed at my side the whole time I was there, after I got better he still stayed by my side then we both were hit tragedy.

He lost his mother and I lost my family to a group of Templars, him and his people took me in then years later he went to find a man named Achilles who trained him to be an assassin I wanted to train too but Connor wouldn't let me because it was too dangerous.

Achilles trained me anyway without Connor knowing so I can learn to defend myself if no one was around to protect me, eventually he found out about my training and was a little upset but I told him my reason for it he was okay with it as long as I didn't go on any missions.

I continued to look out the window and sighed resting my chin on my hand I know he's an assassin and can take care of himself but I still worry if I'll see him again "Connor, please come home soon" I said to myself as I watched the sunset then went to my room to go to bed, before he went on mission I told him my true feelings for him.

~Flashback~

 _I was in the stables brushing one of the horse when Connor came in "Y/N…" he said softly, I turned to look at him and noticed his hood was up which told one thing he had a mission to go on._

 _My eyes softened as I looked at him "Connor please don't go"_

" _I'm sorry Y/N but I have to. You know my reason why" he said looking at me softly, I looked at him as tears started to swell up in my eyes then I lunged myself into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck "Promise me that you will come back alive and unharmed?"_

 _He wraps his strong arms around my waist "I promise Y/N" I pulled away to look at him but still in his arms, I looked into his brown eyes then leaned in close, standing on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his, when he didn't kiss back I thought I scared him or something and went to pull away but he brought his hand up behind my neck and the other stayed in the middle of my back as he kissed me back._

 _My arms stayed wrapped around his neck then I had to pull away to breath and leaned my forehead against his "I…I love you Connor" he stared at me and smiled softly "I love you too Y/N" he kissed me softly "I will be wanting more of your kisses when I get back"_

 _I nodded as we stayed in each other's arms for a while till he had to leave he gave me one last kiss, got up on his horse and rode off I watched him till I couldn't see him anymore._

~End flashback~

I laid in my bed wearing a white nightgown looking up at the ceiling thinking about Connor when I heard the front door opened and closed I slowly got up pulling a dagger out from under my pillow when I heard a familiar voice "Y/N?" it's Connor.

I sighed a relief putting the dagger back and run out to the top of the stairs to see Connor look up at me, we smiled then he ran up the stairs two at a time then he brought me into his arms spinning me around as I laughed and cried.

He set me on my feet and saw my tears "Why are you crying Y/N?" he asked with concern.

"I…I thought I wouldn't see you again" I cried as he cupped my face into his hands wiping my tears away with his thumbs "I'm here now and like I promised I would come back alive and unharmed" I nodded as more tears come down then he kissed me.

I kissed back then he scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style to his room where we talked, kissed then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
